Personne ne sait Enfin presque
by Moune
Summary: Une nouvelle recrue au NCIS... GibbsAutre


Je me dirige lentement vers la salle où la petite fête pour le départ en retraite de Jack Stein a déjà commencé.

Je jette un oeil sur les listings accrochés au mur. Trois pages pleines de noms d'agents du NCIS, avec pour chacun leur date d'arrivée. Du plus ancien au plus récent. Jack Stein est devenu agent spécial il y a 17 ans. Aujourd'hui, c'est son dernier jour. Je survole les autres noms, j'aperçois celui de Jethro, de Ducky, puis plus récemment celui d'Abby, de Tony, Kate et MacGee, et enfin le mien, dans les derniers : Alessandra Harmon. La date à côté de mon nom danse devant mes yeux... Le 10 février 2005. Il y a deux mois. Seulement deux mois et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est écoulé une éternité depuis le jour où je suis entrée dans le bureau de Tom Morrow. Il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis !

Le silence s'abat soudainement dans la salle alors que le directeur du NCIS rejoint l'estrade et commence à parler.

Je ne suis pas très attentive au discours de Morrow. Il s'exprime avec emphase, parlant de cet homme que je ne connais pas. Mon esprit dérive et je perds le fil de la conversation. Je regarde tous ces gens et je me rends compte que nous sommes très nombreux. J'en ai déjà croisé certains, d'autres me sont totalement inconnus. Mon regard s'arrête sur un visage bien connu et mon coeur fait un bond. Je plonge dans les yeux de Gibbs qui me fixe lui aussi. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il me regarde. Il n'est pas arrivé en même temps que moi à la réunion et du coup nous avons été séparés. Il n'a pas l'air non plus d'être intéressé par le discours, et ses yeux sombres me révèlent l'état de ses pensées. Je me sens rougir. Il me semble voir un bref sourire sur son visage, mais il est si bref que je ne suis plus sûre de l'avoir réellement vu. Je sais que je ne pourrai pas soutenir longtemps son regard brûlant. Ma respiration s'accélère et je m'en veux de réagir si rapidement à un simple regard. Mes pensées m'entraînent vers ce soir, vers ce qu'il me fera, et je ne dois absolument pas continuer dans cette voie là si je veux garder un minimum de dignité. Je détourne la tête pour tomber sur Ducky. Il sourit légèrement, je sais qu'il a vu notre échange silencieux et je comprends qu'il sait. Il sait tout. Faites confiance à Ducky pour s'apercevoir de tout sans ne jamais rien savoir. Cela me fait peur, je ne sais pas comment réagira Gibbs s'il apprend que quelqu'un sait à notre propos. Au bureau notre comportement est normal, du moins j'essaie de paraître normal du mieux que je peux, même si j'ai souvent l'impression que notre relation se voit autant que le nez au milieu de la figure. Pourtant personne ne dit rien et je sais que personne ne sait rien. A part Ducky. Je jette un oeil à Gibbs, heureusement il ne me regarde plus, car je sais qu'autrement il se serait rendu compte de mon désarroi et aurait probablement compris lui aussi en voyant l'expression de Ducky. Je soupire légèrement, remercie le premier Dieu qui passe par là, et mon attention se reporte sur le médecin. Ses yeux ont l'air d'approuver ce qu'il vient de comprendre, et à son sourire beaucoup plus franc, je sais qu'il ne dira rien. Il semble même heureux pour nous. Je souris à mon tour et il me fait un clin d'œil. J'aime Ducky, il est calme, posé et ne juge personne. Des applaudissements me ramènent à la réalité, le discours est fini. Je me joins à la foule pour féliciter le futur retraité. Mes pensées rentrent dans l'ordre, j'espère simplement que personne d'autre n'est aussi perspicace que Ducky. Tony, par exemple. Je le cherche dans la foule mais je ne le vois pas. C'est le moment d'accéder au buffet et tout le monde se dirige vers la salle. Je ne trouve plus non plus Gibbs, et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir rester seule. Je songe sérieusement à partir, Stein ne m'en voudra certainement pas, vu qu'il ne me connaît ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Je regarde en direction de la porte lorsqu'une voix sourde murmure à mon oreille :

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas partir en douce ?

Je me retourne vers mon interlocuteur, sa présence si proche de moi me fait à nouveau trembler. Je ne sais pas si un jour j'arrêterai d'avoir faim de lui, mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas le cas. Je devrais peut-être lui dire pour Ducky, mais je ne le ferai pas. Je veux le garder pour moi tout seule, et j'ignore comment il réagira lorsqu'il apprendra. C'est reculer pour mieux sauter mais je ne veux que profiter de l'instant présent. Il sera bien temps de penser à toutes ces règles violées quand le pot aux roses sera découvert.

Il est tout près de moi mais ne me touche pas. J'aime à croire que c'est parce qu'il ne pourrait se retenir, tout comme moi s'il me touchait. Je le regarde et je ne réponds pas. Ses yeux expriment tant de désir qu'à nouveau je sens ma respiration accélérer.

- Ca va ? me demande-t-il.

Une légère lueur d'inquiétude passe sur son visage et je me décide cette fois-ci à répondre.

- Ca ira mieux si tu arrêtes de me regarder comme ça…

Il ne comprend pas vraiment ma réponse et je pense qu'il ne se rend pas compte de la façon dont il me dévisage. A nouveau je rougis, je commence vraiment à avoir très chaud. Tony arrive et me sauve la mise en me demandant si je veux boire quelque chose. Les yeux de Gibbs retrouvent leur aspect normal, il se compose rapidement un nouveau masque et répond à Tony.

- Oui pourquoi pas ?

Un autre agent que je ne connais pas se joint à eux et lance la conversation sur une affaire qu'il a apparemment du mal à résoudre. Je profite de cet intermède pour m'enfuir vers les toilettes. Je m'enferme dans un box et je pose mon front brûlant sur le carrelage froid. Jamais je n'ai eu autant envie d'un homme. Jamais je n'ai eu si mal en désirant un homme. Nous sommes ensemble depuis deux semaines et je n'arrive toujours pas à avoir un comportement normal lorsque Gibbs est à mes côtés. Je ferme les yeux et j'essaie de me reprendre. Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester indéfiniment dans ces toilettes. Le mur frais me fait du bien, je sors du box et je passe un peu d'eau sur mon visage. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé dans ces toilettes, mais lorsque j'ouvre la porte, j'ai à peu près retrouvé mon calme. Tout ça pour rien puisque je tombe nez à nez avec Gibbs.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Cette fois-ci il y a vraiment de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Je ne sais même pas quoi lui répondre. Non, ça ne va pas, et il est fautif à 100 Fautif d'avoir des yeux si bleus que l'on se noie dedans. Fautif d'avoir un sourire à damner un saint. Fautif d'avoir des cheveux dans lesquels on ne se lasse pas de passer les mains. Fautif de faire si bien l'amour.

- Hé...

Il esquisse un geste vers moi mais se retient au dernier moment. Il n'est pas encore prêt à dévoiler notre relation au monde, et je ne le suis pas non plus. J'essaie de reprendre mes esprits pour avoir une voix à peu près normale.

- J'ai juste envie de rentrer à la maison.

Il acquiesce et me sourit.

- Alors viens, on y va.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se referment sur nous et je soupire. Encore une journée de passée. Mais cette fois-ci nous ne sommes plus seuls. Ducky sait tout.


End file.
